Continuity Jumpers: Broken Ties
by Continuity Jumpers
Summary: Lina and Gourry were up for their new adventure, willing to accept anything along the way. That was until they met some new and strange people along the way. When they meet four people who say that their here to "keep the world from falling into chaos" they begin to wonder if all is as it seems. Looks like their calm journey has just gotten some unlikely companions.
1. Episode 1: Burn! The Viper's Codex!

_Tide by threads,_

_Destroyed by tears._

_Collapsing into the pitch blackness of chaos._

_It is our job to protect every dimension of the written world._

_We fix what has been broken,_

_And mend the relationship tear,_

_We are the Continuity Jumpers._

* * *

**Episode 1: Burn! The Viper's Codex!**

The halls of the ancient ruins were damp, smelly, and over all, quiet. That was until a loud echo rang through the halls.

"FIREBALL!"

An explosion sounded and then screaming bandits ran down the halls toward the exit. Fear coursing through them, and all because of one spell from one _very _angry little girl.

"Alright, alright," they shouted, crying from fear. "You win! We'll leave!" The bandits ran out the exit, never to return again.

Lina Inverse-the world renowned bandit killer and the enemy of all who lived-had taken out another bandit gang that was hiding in the ancient ruins she now stood in. Of course, her only reason for going to such ruins in the first place was to find an ancient text: The Viper's Codex. She had heard of the book and decided to go to the ruins to find it, only to stumble upon bandits trying to do that same.

"Uh, Lina," the blonde swordsman said, scratching the back of his head, "are you sure it's alright to be using such spells in this place? It's kind of unstable, isn't it?"

Lina turned around to face her companion. "It's fine, Gourry! It's not like this place will crumble because of a few fireballs."

Gourry Gabriev was the said blonde swordsman that had kept Lina company on her journey for almost four years now. He had been with Lina through hell and high water, and protected her throughout her excursion. Although, most of the time she didn't need it, but he never thought about leaving Lina's side for one minute.

Lina dusted her hands off and began walking again, past Gourry and towards another hallway. "Now that those bandits are out of the way, let's go find that book!"

"Book?" Gourry repeated, quickly following the girl. "What book?"

Lina stopped walking, her hands going into a fist. She turned around and smacked Gourry on the head.

"How many times do I have to explain it, Yogurt Brain?!" she shouted. "We're here for the Viper's Codex! It's a book that is said to hold numerous spells that have been lost to the known world!"

"Okay…" Gourry said, stretching the word. He still wasn't quite sure what the book had to do with anything, or even why Lina wanted such a thing. Then again, it was Lina. She probably wanted to find the book so she could sell it for a high price, or she wanted it for herself. "And why are we after this book?"

Lina sighed and turned her back to Gourry, continuing to walk down the hallway. "We were in the area and I figured we could go see it. Plus"-Lina held up a finger, a small grin on her lips-"it might be useful in the future."

Gourry slowly nodded as he followed Lina down another corridor. He still had questions, but decided maybe it would be best just to see the book for himself before asking.

The two stopped walking when they reached a large door. Gourry stepped forward, putting all his strength into opening the door and once it was open, the two were surprised to see an empty room. Well, almost empty. The only thing there was a podium with a book placed upon it.

"We found it!" Lina shouted, running towards the book with Gourry following.

Lina took the book in her hands and opened it, her face brightening with every word she read. But Lina had to cut her reading short when she heard footsteps slowly approaching. She closed the book and smirked. "It's seems we have company, Gourry."

Gourry gave a small smirk, nodding in agreement. He hid behind the door, keeping a watchful eye on the entrance for any sight of the person who was making his way slowly towards the room they occupied. Lina also hid, doing the same thing to the other side, ready to send a fireball at any given moment.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer, and soon the person was in sight. A cloaked man walked into the room, heading towards the book.

Lina looked to Gourry, both nodding to each other. They decided to sneak up on the cloaked man, hoping to find out what he wanted with their book. Well, almost their book.

Gourry took a few steps forward, trying to be as quiet as possible. Gourry drew his sword and brought it down, but the blow was stopped by the cloaked man's sword. Gourry's eyes widened when he saw the man's face and he loosened his strength in the attack.

Lina smirked, now was her chance to catch the guy off guard. She rapidly stepped forward, about to send a fireball toward the person, until…

"Wait, Lina!" Gourry shouted, trying to stop her. It seemed he was too late, because Lina had already sent her fireball. The cloaked man had quickly ducked with Gourry and the fireball flew over head, hitting the back wall and sending it to shambles.

"Why did you try stopping me, Gourry?!" Lina shouted. She opened her mouth for a few more words, harsh words, but stopped when the cloaked man took off his hood. Lina smiled.

"It's quite a surprise seeing you two here," the cloaked man said, smiling. Zelgadis Greywords was this said 'cloaked man', surprising both Lina and Gourry. He was still all too much the same to them.

"Zel!" Lina shouted, jumping back in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah," Gourry said, putting his sword back in it's sheath, "last we heard you were in Seiruun with Amelia. What happened to bring you all the way here?"

"I heard about the Viper's Codex," Zelgadis said, picking up the book. "I hoped to find it useful in finding a cure for my body."

Lina crossed her arms and tilted her head to the sides. She knew that Zelgadis wanted to find a cure to his body, but couldn't he notice how helpful it is? She couldn't believe that after so many years, he was still looking for a cure. Lina shrugged off the thought of saying anything, knowing it was a bad idea.

Lina opened her mouth, about to tell Zelgadis that she was looking for the book too and she wanted a look at it with him, but Lina was cut off by shouting.

"Lina Inverse!" Lina turned around, with Gourry and Zelgadis, only to see four of the bandits that she had recently chased out.

Lina sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought you guys surrendered and promised you wouldn't return."

"We can't admit defeat to such a flat chested little kid!" one of the bandits said, making Lina furious. Too bad he continued talking. "There is no way we're going to run away from a pipsqueak like you!"

"Yeah," another shouted, drawing his sword. "We can't let you have the Viper's Codex! It's ours!"

Lina looked up from the ground, a small fire burning in her eyes. Gourry and Zelgadis knew this glare very well from the times they've traveled with Lina, and they knew it was a sign telling them to run. So they ran, leaving Lina to face the bandits, knowing they'll be dead in seconds.

"Flat chested…little kid?" Lina said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll show you 'flat chested little kid'!" Lina closed her eyes, bring her hands close together. "_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand in front of this might gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses." _Lina opened her eyes and gave a devilish smile. The bandits were quivering in their boots, about to run, but it was to late. "_Dragon Slave!_"

Gourry and Zelgadis had managed to make it out of the ancient ruins with enough time to get away from the area before Lina sent the Dragon Slave. The two watched, from a safe distance, as the place exploded in fire. When the fire and smoke disappeared, they saw Lina standing in front of it all.

"Well," Lina said, smiling and dusting her hands off, "at least we don't have to deal with them again!" Lina turned around, beginning to walk to where Gourry and Zelgadis were. "Luckily the book is safe with Zel."

Lina reached her two companions and was shocked to see Zelgadis empty handed.

"Uh…where's the book?" Gourry asked, looking at both Lina and Zelgadis.

Pretty soon, as if on queue, something fell from the sky. Zelgadis, Lina, and Gourry looked to their feet, only to see said book burning in orange flames.

"AH!" Lina screamed, putting her hands to her head in complete despair. Zelgadis wasn't a screamer, although he couldn't believe he had dropped the book in his heist to retreat. He should have been more careful, and he realized that as he watched the book burn to ashes.

"Well," Gourry said, "that was a waste…"

Gourry found himself hit by both Zelgadis and Lina.

"Well," Lina said, placing her hands behind her head, "there's nothing we can do about it now. I looked through some of it, none of it was useful."

Zelgadis sighed. "Another dead end…" If you knew Zelgadis well, you could tell that behind that stoic expression he was very depressed.

Lina gave a half hearted smile. "Where do you plan on going now, Zel?"

Zelgadis looked at Lina, after thinking for a moment, he answered. "I guess I'll continue looking for a cure. Maybe even return to Seiruun."

"Hey, I have a good idea!" Gourry said, smiling. Everyone looked at him, not hoping for much coming from his idea. "Why not come with us, Zel?"

Lina smiled, finding this idea rather good consider it coming from Gourry. He did have his good points sometimes. "Yeah, why not? You're traveling, we're traveling, why not travel together like old times, eh?"

Zelgadis gave a small smile and nodded. "All right, I'll come with you guys."

Lina and Gourry smiled.

"Well," Gourry said, "why don't we get to the next town, I'm starving!"

"Me too," Lina said, following the swordsman as he began walking. "That Dragon Slave took a lot out of me."

Zelgadis gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. They will always be the same, no matter how much time passes.


	2. Episode 2: Meeting! Who are you?

**Episode 2: Meeting! Who are you?**

Zelgadis had almost dropped his coffee cup when he saw Lina and Gourry consume over fifty meals. He had watch them do it a lot, but no matter how many times he did, it always astonished him. What shocked him even more is that Lina never got fat or anything. Maybe it was because of how much energy she used when chasing bandits and using spells.

"Another helping!" Lina shouted, smiling as she held up the empty bowl.

Zelgadis sighed for the fifth time since they got there. He was the one paying for the meal, to his dismay. He knew they ate a lot, so he was prepared for a large bill, but he wasn't prepared to meet them on his journey to find the Viper's Codex. He had himself wondering if he had enough money to pay for everything.

"Hey, Lina," Zelgadis said, drawing the attention of the young sorceress, "how long have you been traveling with Gourry?" He needed conversation, he couldn't take watching the two eat any longer.

Lina thought for a moment. "A while… I can't remember how long."

"Four, five years," Gourry said as he bit into a chicken leg.

"That long?" Lina said, eating her potatoes. "I thought it would be longer."

Zelgadis paused before saying anything, watching the two continue to eat. "Aren't you wondering how your family is doing, Lina?" He knew this was a weird topic, especially coming from him, but he couldn't help but wonder a bit.

"Now that I think about it," Gourry said, looking to the ceiling, as if his sentence was written there. "Aren't we near Zefielia?"

Zelgadis blinked blankly at Gourry, surprised that he would have such knowledge. Although, at times he did shock them with some knowledge of the land.

Lina froze, dropping her fork and whatever food she had in her hand. She failed to say anything, but listened to the conversation.

"Why not go and visit?" Zelgadis said. "I'm sure your family is wondering about you."

"Yeah," Gourry said, "I know my parents would." Gourry realized he had forgotten something. "And your sister too!"

Lina's mood changed drastically. She was scared, depressed, but over all frightened by the mentioning of her sister. "M-My s-s-sister?"

Zelgadis and Gourry both knew what mood Lina went into when her sister was mentioned, but they didn't know why she did that whenever her sister was brought up, or when even a thought of her ran through her mind. They've never seen Lina so frightened of something so much as such as her sister.

"N-No!" Lina said quickly standing. She looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide. "Anything but that! Not my sister! I'm dead, I'm dead…" Lina decided to hide under the table, cowering. "I'm not going home!"

Zelgadis and Gourry looked under the table, seeing Lina holding the table leg. Soon, all three looked up when they heard shouting and shattering of pottery from outside. They all jumped to their feet and bolted out the door, just in time to see a young woman, beating up a few men.

The young woman looked around Lina's age: nineteen. She had short brown hair was evenly cut across the bottom with her bangs across her forehead, almost like Xellos', just more of at an angle. Her dark brown eyes gave the group a since of pain, pain that would be inflicted on them. Her clothes, on the others hand, fit the vibe she gave off: dark and roguish. She wore a black shirt, short sleeves and showed her stomach, with black pants and boots to match. Resting at her side, attached to her hanging belt, was a silver pistol with gold design, something the group hadn't ever seen before, but that weapon wasn't alone, because on the woman's back were two swords, katanas, if you will. The group understood right then that this woman wasn't to be trifled with.

"P-Please," one of the men cried as he sat up, "don't hurt us!"

To Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis, the men that had been beaten up looked like innocent people. If Amelia was here, she would most likely go on about Justice and how what the woman was doing as unjust.

"Stop you fiend!" Kind of like that voice just then.

Lina froze for a moment, before stepping into save the day. She knew she had heard that voice somewhere before, but she just couldn't wrap her tongue around the name.

"Beating innocent people is unjust, no matter what they did to deserve it!"

"Isn't that…" Zelgadis said, looking to a nearby roof. Lina and Gourry looked up with him, seeing the familiar figure of the Princess of Seiruun. "Amelia!"

Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun looked down to her fellow companions, her face immediately brightening when she saw them. "Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia stepped forward, forgetting she was on a roof, and tumbled down until she hit the ground with a loud _Thump. _

The woman that had stopped gripping the three men, who ran away right when everyone's attention was on Amelia, looked quite shocked to what she saw, as if she'd never seen such strange things before. Which was true, she hadn't seen such strange things before. She knew who these people were, question was: Were these people the real deal, or just really good cosplayers? It was most likely the earlier of the two.

"Amelia!" Lina shouted as she and her friends ran to the princess. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia quickly stood to her feet, putting her hands on her hips. "Now is no time for such questions, Miss Lina!" Amelia turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the woman in black. "We have to stop this injustice!"

"Injustice?" the woman questioned, crossing her arms, she might as well act normal. "There's nothing unjust about what I'm doing…"

"Really?" Lina said, stepping in front of her friends. "Because I would call beating up on three innocent men 'unjust'."

The woman chuckled. "You think they were innocent?"

Lina smirked. "Oh, I don't care about them."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia scolded, but Lina didn't pay attention to it.

"All I care about is"-Lina glared at the woman in front of her, getting ready to send a spell at the girl-"you ruined my meal! No one ruins Lina Inverse's meal!"

"Lina Inverse?" the woman said, but before she could say anything else, Lina sent a fireball right at her. She dodged it, but didn't send an attack herself.

"Actually, Lina," Gourry said, scratching his head, "you weren't really interrupted."

"Shut it, Gourry!" Lina shouted. "She's goin' to pay anyway!" Lina clinched her fist, growling. How dare that girl dodge an attack, _her _attack too! Now she wanted to hit the woman even more.

"That's right!" Amelia said, standing beside Lina. Amelia stood in her own fighting stance, ready to fight for justice with her friend, who wasn't really looking for justice as more of pay back for ruining a perfectly good meal. "We must bring the hammer of justice upon your fiendish acts!"

"What makes you think I'm a fiend?" the woman said, cocking a hip and placing a hand on it.

"You're wearing black!" Amelia shouted, pointing another accusing finger at the woman.

Everyone gave a sigh, they were hoping for something a bit more convincing. Then again, it was Amelia here.

"Of course… Typical Amelia…" the woman whispered to herself. She took a step, making her feet a few inches apart. She placed her hands on her side. "You really want to fight me, _Flatty_?" Now she was speaking fully to the red head that stood before her, knowing she could get a nice fight out of this before she needed to get to her actual job.

Lina snapped. "What did you just say?!"

The woman smirked, enjoying herself even though she knew what would come. "What? Don't like getting called 'flatty', _Flatty_? I'm only saying the truth. You're as flat as a washboard…maybe even flatter!"

Lina's hands went into fists and her teeth clinched.

The woman nodded towards Amelia. "And you, Princess of Seiruun. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to point at people? It's not polite."

Amelia pointed at the woman, causing her to roll her eyes. "You are unjust! You think that you can trick us with your sly words! We know better!"

"Really?" the woman said, pointing to Lina. "Because it seems _Flatty_ here got quite emotional."

Lina looked up, a small glare in her eyes and a snarl leaving her lips. "Don't call me that!" Lina held out her hands. "_Mega Brand!_" Lina's spell fired, but missed the woman completely, seeing she dodged the attack.

"That the best you got?" the woman said, taking a few steps toward Lina and her friends. "I didn't spend years in training for such a terrible spell." She drew one of her swords, ready to fight each one of them, if they wanted that. Although, she was given specific orders not to, but from the way things were going, she wouldn't have a choice.

"_Freeze arrow!_" Amelia shouted, but it seemed that didn't work either, because the woman moved her sword, blocking each arrow.

"Hopeless!" the woman shouted, charging for both girls.

Zelgadis and Gourry stepped forward, drawing their swords and blocking the woman's attack.

"Well," the woman said, smirking as her eyes the men's, "the knights in shinning armor come to the rescue." The woman chuckled and stepped back. "I just hope you can handle it boys."

"You know," Gourry said, smirking, "I don't make it a habit of fighting women."

"Neither do I," Zelgadis said, but a smile crossed the woman's lips anyway, "but I'd gladly take you on."

The woman laughed and charged once again, but only aiming for Zelgadis. Gourry was completely pushed back with Lina and Amelia. They couldn't help but wonder why, maybe she knew something they didn't.

The woman tried attacking Zelgadis at each point she could, but Zelgadis was quick and blocked her attacks, just like she expected.

"You've gotten better, Zelgadis," the woman said, making Zelgadis look quite confused. She threw an attack from the side and above, only to get blocked. "The words 'Heartless Swordsman' fit you kindly."

"I take that as a compliment!" Zelgadis said, pushing the woman, along with her confusing words, back. He held out his hand. "_Elmekia Lance!_"

The woman smirked when she saw the attack coming toward her, but an inch before it hit her, the group saw her vanish into thin air. It was similar to the way Xellos vanished.

"She's-" Lina began, but she got cut off when she saw the woman appear behind Zelgadis. "Zel! Behind you!"

Zelgadis looked over his shoulder, about to bring an attack on the woman, but she vanished again, this time appearing behind Amelia.

Amelia turned around, but stopped when a gun was placed to her throat.

"Take another step, and I will shoot her," the woman said. _Although it's not a part of the plan…it'll make them stop fighting me and let me explain some things…_ she thought. The woman smiled brightly, looking at Lina. "Now, give up?"

"Not yet," Lina said, smirking.

The woman's smile changed into a shocked and quite frightened one, but that changed with she heard something behind her, she quickly turned around and vanished right before Gourry was able to pierce her with his sword.

Lina looked all around, only to see the woman reappear a few feet away from them. She clapped. "Wow… Gourry has also improved from the first time he was introduced, Miss Lina Inverse, but I don't think you're enough to take me out. After all"-the woman gave an unnerving smile just like Xellos's-"I know you all like books."

"You're right," Lina said, smiling. She placed a hand on her hip, eyeing the woman in front of her.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted. "You're admitting defeat?!"

"Not at all," Lina said. "I'm just saying Gourry and Zelgadis won't be able to take her out, and neither can we, Amelia."

"That is admitting defeat, Lina," Gourry and Zelgadis said.

Lina glared at the two, she wasn't going to say those words. If she ever admitted defeat, it would only be to someone like Xellos, never to someone else.

Lina looked back at the woman, smiling again. "You're not from around here, right?"

The woman stopped smiling. "How'd you know?"

Lina pointed the woman's belt. "You press a button on your belt every time you disappear and reappear. That's quite interesting, since our science and machinery haven't expanded that far. You don't seem to be able to use magic either."

The woman smiled cheerfully. "Wow, amazing deduction skills you have, Lina." The woman patted her belt. "I made it myself, well, with the help of a few friends…"

"Who are you?" Zelgadis demanded, holding up his sword.

The woman smirked once again and placed her hands on both sides of her hips. "Name's Nina Farron." Nina, as she introduced herself, held up her hands and nodded towards Zelgadis's sword. "Now that you see I'm not an enemy, can you put your sword down, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis didn't listen to Nina, and neither did Amelia or Gourry, but Lina knew Nina wasn't an enemy, the only reason she believes this is because she knew Nina could have taken them all out, yet she didn't.

"It's alright, Zel," Lina said, stepping forward, "she's not going to do anything."

"But, Lina!" Zelgadis said, dropping his sword and raising a hand at Nina. "She just tried killing us!"

"Actually," Nina said, "I would have never harmed any of you."

"You're lying you fiend!" Amelia said pointing at Nina. "You're trying to act like you're a friend, but in actuality you wish to collapse our friendship and create chaos within our team!"

"Oh, for goodness sake…" Nina said, placing a hand to her forehead. "I'm not a fiend, Amelia!"

"You were beating up innocent people!" Amelia shouted, taking her 'justice stance'. "Only a fiend would do such a thing!"

"I was actually beating those men up because they stole some coins from the old lady down the street! I was getting them back in order to get some information. I did try asking them where I could find you, but they didn't answer. Then you showed up, which was luck on my part."

"Why were you looking for us?" Gourry asked, pointing to himself.

"Now, Gourry, that is a good question," Nina said, smiling, but soon she rolled her eyes. "I wanted to ask you guys something."

"First," Lina said before anyone else could ask what she wanted, "how do you know our names?"

"That's a long story…" Nina said.

"We're all ears." Lina smiled once again, that was before Nina began explaining things.


	3. Episode 3: Shocking! You're from where!

**Episode 3: Shocking! You're from where?!**

"What?!" the group of four shouted after hearing Nina's story. "You're from another dimension?!"

"Shush!" Nina shouted as she looked around at the staring eyes of people in the tavern. "The whole world doesn't need to know!"

"So what you're saying is," Zelgadis said, "you're from a dimension where we're all stories?" Nina nodded. "And you're something called a 'Continuity Jumper'?" Nina nodded once again. "And you're here because our dimension is connected with another, right?" Nina nodded enthusiastically, glad Zelgadis was understanding her.

"And so you're here to make sure our dimensions don't merge incorrectly and cause chaos?" Amelia asked, looking quite confused.

"Precisely," Nina said, fully serious like she always is. "Your dimension has infused with another and I'm here to make sure things get back on track. Although"-Nina looked at the door of the tavern-"I'm not the only one here." Nina looked back to Lina and the others. "You see, my friends-I mean comrades-came with me, but I lost them somewhere in this world, along with the other two we're trying to find."

"I'm confused…" Gourry said, scratching his head. Everyone, and I mean everyone, slammed their heads against the table. Nina knew Gourry was going to say it at one point, but she was hoping, even if it was a little, that he would understand the situation.

"Just shut up, Jellyfish brains!" Lina shouted, jumping to her feet and hitting Gourry on the head.

"Hey, Lina!" Gourry shouted, rubbing his head. "You didn't let me finish!"

"There's more?" Zelgadis said, looking just as shocked as Amelia and Lina.

Gourry looked absolutely serious when he looked at Nina, and everyone was shocked to see him so serious. Of course, Gourry could be deadly serious at times, but it was very rare and under unendurable situations.

"Miss Nina," Gourry said, "what are dimensions?"

Everyone had once again lost confidence in Gourry. Was it too much to ask for a civilized question? For Lina and the others, yes, apparently it was.

Nina sighed. "I knew it was too much to ask for…"

Instead of answering Gourry's question, Lina simply ignored it and asked the most important question. "Who are we looking for?"

"'We', Miss Lina?" Amelia asked, titling her head to the side.

"Yes, 'we', Amelia," Zelgadis said, crossing his arms and legs. "We can't very well leave Miss Farron to run around the area looking for complete strangers by herself, and we surely can't leave our world in such a dire situation." Zelgadis looked at Amelia with a small smirk. "Or are you forgetting that sense of Justice, Amelia?"

Amelia quickly stood to her feet and punched the air. "You're right, Mister Zelgadis! We must help Miss Nina find her fellow comrades and save our world like the hero's of Justice we are!"

Lina held up her hands, trying to calm Amelia from her Since of Justice rush. "Alright, Amelia, just calm down."

"Look," Nina said, holding a hand and giving a small smile, "I appreciate the help, but I'm sure that-"

"We're helping," Lina said, bluntly with a smirk. "We're bored travelers, having nothing better to do. Plus"-Lina pointed to the girl next to her, the girl who was clearly on a justice spell-"Amelia will never shut up until we do."

"So," Gourry said, putting his hands behind his head and smiling, "who are we looking for?"

"Well," Nina said, leaning forward, "there are five people. One is Eily, braided dirty blonde hair, about 5 feet. Second is Anna, she has bright red hair, you really can't miss it."

"You mean like Lina?" Gourry said, tilting his head.

Nina nodded. "Third is Kaila, medium blonde hair, about 5 feet and 5 inches."

"And the last two?" Zelgadis asked.

"A boy around the age of seventeen, gold eyes and blonde hair tide back in a braid. He's usually wearing a red jacket. He shouldn't be hard to find with a large suit of armor walking next to him."

"Armor?" everyone questioned.

Nina nodded, but gave no more information other then that. "Well, we should get going, we don't want to be wasting daylight." Nina then walked out, leaving the group of wondering travelers very puzzled as to who they were looking for.


	4. Episode 4: Town of a Sorceress!

**Episode 4: Town of a Sorceress! Why are we near Zefielia?!**

"It's been seven hours since the last town…" Lina groaned as she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. She couldn't take the pace Nina was leading them at, but it did make Lina wonder, just how did she know where she was going?

"I agree with Lina," Gourry also groaned, lying on the ground next to Lina with his face in the grass. "Maybe we should find a quick town to get some food in…"

"We ate fifteen minutes ago," Zelgadis said, crossing his arms as he looked down to his two companions. "Can't you two survive without a meal for a few hours?"

"How could you consider that a meal?" Line shouted. "We had twenty-four fish, that's it!" Lina pouted and looked away with a huff. "I'm a growing girl, I need more then that."

"Actually," Nina cut in, "there should be a town nearby."

"Really?!" Amelia, Gourry, and Lina shouted, all smiling.

"What town?" Lina asked, her mouth already watering from the idea of a luscious steak sitting on the pearl white plate.

"Zefielia," Nina and Zelgadis answered, both smirking a bit. It seemed that both were sharing an inside joke, and Lina knew it was to torment her.

Lina's face went pale and the image of the steak was shattered by a horrid picture of her sister, laughing manically. Lina soon gave a scarce laugh and waved her hands, saying, "Ah, I guess a decent meal could wait until another town. Maybe one _miles _from there…"

"What's wrong with Zefielia?" Amelia asked.

"Lina's family lives in Zefielia," Gourry whispered to Amelia.

"Really?" Amelia said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "Then we should all go! It'd be a joyous reunion, Miss Lina!"

"That reunion can wait," Lina said, getting to her feet. _Maybe even for another thousand years…_

"I respect your wishes, Lina," Zelgadis said, crossing his arms and frowning down at the pouting red haired sorceress, "but if we don't get a decent meal, then none of us will be able to get any further in helping Miss Nina find her comrades."

"And if we don't find them," Nina said, crossing her arms in the same manor as Zelgadis, "then we all might end up _dead_ because my companions and I won't be able to return your dimension to it's normal axis… Along with the dimension that has collided with yours."

"And what would happen if it doesn't get fixed?" Amelia asked, looking quite scared.

Nina put a hand to her chin, thinking of how to put it in simpler terms that, in their universe, would be able to understand. But how? That's when she thought of it.

"I would say it would be…" Nina began, still pondering. "Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo bad"-Zelgadis and Amelia's eyes went wide with horror-"and Hellmaster Phibrizzo bad." Now it was Lina and Gourry's eyes that widened. All four could imagine the circumstances of that, and it wasn't good. Their world, along with the one their dimension merged with, could be destroyed if by those circumstances.

_What's the harm of scaring Lina into gear a bit? _Nina thought, smiling to herself.

"Or," Nina continued, causing the group of four to be astonished even further, "if the situation goes any longer then that, the circumstances could change to Darkstar Dugradigdo and Great Beast Master Zelas-Metallium bad…" Nina smiled brightly and placed her hands behind her back. "Or maybe not Great Beast Master, maybe Xellos bad."

"I take that as a compliment."

Everyone looked around and then up, only to find said Mazoku floating over head with his sly smile showing.

"Although," Xellos said, landing on the ground, "from the sounds of that, this situation could take a turn for the worst." Xellos's smile turned brighter. "I do hope you find your comrades soon, Miss Nina."

Nina looked at Xellos, not saying anything.

"Xellos?" Lina questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"He's been following us for the past seven hours," Nina said, narrowing her eyes at Xellos. "He just decided not to show himself until now. So, what's the occasion?"

Xellos opened one of his narrowly shut eyes, glaring at Nina who simply smirked at him, but Xellos's glare soon went back to the normal carefree expression as he said, "Actually, it just so happens that my latest order is watching over you and the others, Miss Nina."

Nina gave a small laugh and turned her head away. "Funny, I thought you were here just to keep an eye on us for Zelas's latest plan"-Nina looked back at Xellos to see the man completely serious-"because if the dimensions are knotted together, then your latest plan might take a turn on you and end up as a failure." Nina winked and placed a finger to her lips. "Then again, we all know 'that's a secret'."

"Wow…" Gourry muttered, watching the two people continue to stare at each other without a word. "She really has you down, Xellos."

Xellos failed to say anything In reply to Nina, the two just continued to stare at each other for another amount of time, until Amelia spoke up.

"Miss Nina, you shouldn't tease Mister Xellos like that?" Amelia said, grabbing Nina's arm.

"I guess you're right," Nina said, turning her back to Xellos and continuing down the path they were on.

"She was teasing?" Zelgadis said, looking quite confused.

"I suppose so," Xellos said.

"Miss Nina!" Amelia shouted, running after the woman as she continued down the path. "You shouldn't leave us!"

Nina stopped walking, finding something on the ground. The ground was smeared, as if cleaned of something, but it wasn't smeared very well because there were still signs of the drawing that had been there.

_A transmutation circle… _Nina thought as Amelia ran up behind her and began talking about walking away from everyone. _That's means they passed this way…probably not too long ago… _

Nina looked up to see a town just a little ways from where they were. That town was most likely Zefielia

She then looked towards the bushes, seeing a piece of red fabric handing off and blowing in the light breeze. _So I was right…_

Soon, everyone was startled by an explosion coming from town. They all soon began rushing forward, even Xellos followed, knowing things were about to get interesting.


	5. Episode 5: Alchemist! The Brothers of Am

**Episode 5: Alchemist! The Brothers of Amestris!**

"Brother, are you sure that's the right way to fix it?"

"It sure is! I can bet the money in my pocket on that, Al!"

"But people look shocked, Brother… Where exactly are we?"

The strange conversation between the brothers continued for awhile, until a girl with blonde hair, tide back in a braid, cut in.

"Will you two knock off all the Alchemy?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're frightening civilians!"

The blonde boy wasn't able to say much due to a woman with short purple hair walking up, looking furious.

"Who are you and why are you wrecking my town?!" she shouted. "If you think pissing off the Royal Knight of Cepheid is a good idea, think again, Pipsqueak." The girl then pulled out a sword, probably twice her size.

"Pipsqueak?!" the blonde boy shouted, fire burning in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles. "Who are you calling a short man who you can't see without-"

"Look," the blonde girl cut in, pushing the boy back, "he didn't mean to make any trouble."

"As if," the purple haired girl in the maid outfit said, laughing, "you Mazoku always say that."

"Mazoku?" the group of three questioned, but they couldn't question any more due to the fight that had broken out between them and the girl.

Nina and the others had made it just in time to see said fight. Nina was surprised by what was going on, but not that surprised. Lina, on the other hand, was making sure she wasn't seen by _anyone, _especially her sister who was fighting the three strangers. At any cost, Lina hoped she wouldn't be seen.

A gun shot sounded, making the four stop fighting. They looked up and spotted the group of six standing before them.

"Some how I knew that the explosion came from you," Nina said, putting her gun back in it's rightful place at her side. "Eily, couldn't you _try _keeping things calm?"

The blonde girl stepped forward, looking rather ticked with Nina. "Nina, you would be in the same situation."

Eily, as Nina said, was a comrade of Nina's. She had long dirty blonde hair that was tide back in a braid which brought out her gray-blue eyes. Her uniform, on the other hand, was a lot different from Nina's. Instead she wore a Military uniform with browns and greens. Her boots were the same, thick and if you were kicked with them, it would most likely hurt.

At Eily's side was a pistol and a kantana, very similar to Nina's. Either way, Lina and the others found her clothes, along with her speaking, different from what they were used to.

The purple haired girl looked between the two groups, noticing neither was an enemy. Well, except for the Mazoku next to her sister… Wait, sister?

"Lina?" she said.

Lina froze and continued to hide behind Gourry, really hoping her sister hadn't seen her and that it was all a figment of Lina's imagination.

"Uh, Lina," Gourry said, peering behind him to the red headed sorceress, "I think that lady is callin' you."

Lina continued to cower.

"Who is that anyway?" Amelia asked, looking to Zelgadis.

"I'm Luna," the woman said. "Luna Inverse."

"Your Lina's sister?!" Gourry said, looking quite surprised.

"Look," Nina said, "this is a very touching reunion, but I do believe there are more people then just Luna." Nina looked to Luna and smirked. "You can torture your sister later."

Nina looked to Eily, only to get surprised by a slap to the face.

"Are you an idiot?!" Eily shouted, putting a hand on her hip. "I thought you were the MacGyver of the group! How could you not find us before this?!" Eily pointed to Xellos, causing everyone to look at him. "And you brought that pervert along!"

"What did you do?" Zelgadis and Amelia asked Xellos.

"I might have ran into her when I was on my way to find Miss Lina," Xellos said. He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "But it's hard telling because I was hit along the head."

Nina grabbed Xellos by the collar and lifted him off his feet, due to him being shorter then her.

"You knew where Eily was and you didn't mention anything?!" she shouted.

"Exactly!" Xellos chimed.

Nina growled about to pull out her sword to cut off any limb she could, but Xellos vanished and reappeared behind the suit of armor.

"Now, now, Miss Nina," Xellos said, giving a nervous smile, "I believe we can discuss this another time."

"I agree," Lina said, forgetting about her sister and coming out from behind Gourry. "Right now I would like to know who this pipsqueak is."

"Pipsqueak?" the boy muttered as he peered to the ground.

Nina and Eily coward behind the suit of armor, who in turn hid behind Luna.

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?!" the boy shouted at Lina. "My name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! And don't you forget it, Flatty!"

"Flatty?" Lina said, showing just as much anger as Ed. "I'm not flat! I'm Lina Inverse the bandit killer, get that straight, Shorty!"

This is when the arguing began, but everyone could care less if the two were arguing. As long as they didn't blow anything up, they were okay.

In the mean time, Zelgadis was strangely fascinated with Alphonse Elric (or so the suit of armor called himself) and how his soul was attached to a suit of armor. The only other time that he's ever seen this was with Nama. In fact, he had wondered what had happened to said suit of armor.

Amelia and Gourry on the other hands was talking with Luna about Lina. Luna was cheerful in talking to them about her time with Lina. Thus letting the two realize: Lina was right to fear her sister, the Knight of Cepheid.

Nina, Eily, and Xellos, well, they were watching Lina and Ed fight over who was either shorter, flatter, or who was better at saving the universe. Currently, they were tide.

"Hey," Nina said, looking to Eily and everyone ceasing their talking to listen, "where is Anna and Kaila?

Eily pointed to Nina, looking quite confused. "I suspected they were with you."

Nina shook her head.

"Are you talking about your other two friends?" Xellos asked. "A red head and another blonde?"

"Yeah," Eily said. "I wasn't able to find them when I got Ed and Al."

"I do hope they aren't causing any trouble…" Nina muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Xellos said, smiling and holding up a finger. "I believe I know exactly where your friends are."

"And how would you know that?" everyone asked.

"Yeah," Lina said. "You're worthless when it comes to helping people, especially if it's not your orders."

Xellos almost fell over by how valueless he sounded coming from Lina, even considering how many times he saved her and her friends.

"Don't tell me," Gourry said, flashing a teasing smile, "you've grown a soft side for them."

"Ew…" Nina and Eily muttered, hiding behind Ed, Al, and Zelgadis. "Pervert…"

"Do you want to know where your friends are or not?" Xellos said, actually, more of shouted.

"Alright, I'll bite," Lina said, shrugging, "where are they?"

Xellos gave a bright smile. "With Miss Filia is where we will find them."

"You mean at the shop Miss Filia owns?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"That doesn't seem to be too hard…" Zelgadis said, crossing his arms.

"Then we should go!" Lina said, walking away.

"Wait!" Luna shouted, grabbing Lina and pulling her back. "You can't just leave! I haven't seen you in four years and you don't even acknowledge me?!"

"L-Luna," Lina stuttered, fear rising within herself again, "I didn't mean to make you angry! Please don't hurt me!" Lina was actually crying and on her knees, begging in fear of what her older sister might do.

"As punishment," Luna began, smirking, "you will do thirty magic drills before leaving!"

Lina looked to her sister, crying even harder. "No! Anything but that!"

Luna didn't listen to the pleas from her own kin and continued with her demand. "Do you want to make it fifty?"

Lina franticly shook her head and ran off with Luna shouting behind her.

"What are magic drills?" Ed asked looking to everyone, or anyone, who could give him the answer.

"Whatever they are," Al and Amelia said, "I wouldn't want to do them…"

"They're horrible…" Nina and Eily both said.

"What does she make Lina do?" Zelgadis and Gourry asked.

Thus Eily and Nina explained magic drills, leaving fear and terror in everyone who listened. Luna was one tough sister, and the group knew _never _to go against her word.


	6. Episode 6: Rumor! The Flame Alchemist!

**Episode 6: Rumor! The Flame Alchemist Is In Town!**

The group was finally able to leave Zefielia and began making their way toward Filia's shop, miles from where they currently were in the woods. They all knew that it would take them a few days before getting to Filia's house.

This meant that Lina wanted to take her time getting from town to town, but Nina and Eily demanded that they get the Filia's establishment as quickly as possible.

Ed agreed with the two, but at the consequence of calling Lina 'flat'. Lina then began chanting the Dragon Slave, but Gourry and Zelgadis stopped her with the calming help of Amelia. Al even helped in calming down Ed after Lina shouted about how short he was.

Nina and Eily knew things were beginning to go into chaos, and it was beginning to look like things wouldn't turn around.

The two women and Xellos (who was still with them) agreed that everyone needed to calm down. Thus Nina shot into the air, allowing everything to be silence.

"I'm beginning to run out of bullets, along with patience!" Nina shouted, Eily knowing that her short fuse was lit. "Now will everyone be calm and civilized?!"

Everyone was silent from then on. Well, sort of silent. There was light conversation between everyone. Lina and Gourry were discussing food, no surprise; Amelia was having fun discussing justice with Alphonse; Eily was talking with Edward, most likely discussing what was going on with everything and where they were; and Xellos, Zelgadis, and Nina were looking over a small map Zelgadis kept in his pocket.

"I'm curious, Miss Nina," Xellos said, having the girl glance up, "are you sure the Elric brothers and your friends-"

"Comrades," Eily corrected, having over heard.

"Comrades," Xellos corrected himself, "are the only ones here?"

"From what I was given, yes," Nina said. "Its hard telling because of the length of time."

"Just hope Colonel Mustang isn't here," Ed said, putting his hands behind his head. "If he's here without Hawkeye, then-"

"Then we're all screwed…" Eily stated bluntly.

"Is this 'Colonel Mustang' that bad?" Zelgadis asked.

"If he was," Gourry said, putting a finger to his chin, "then this 'Hawkeye' person must be, like, a Hawk…keeping him in line and everything."

"You can say that," Eily and Nina said, in such a downcast manor that everyone felt like there was a dark shadow over them.

"He's not bad," Alphonse said, smiling. "It's just he blows things up quite a lot."

"Usually whenever he thinks the situation is right…" Edward said, laughing.

"Like Lina and the Dragon Slave?" Zelgadis said.

"Hey!" Lina shouted, her face turning red. "That was _one _time!"

"More like fifty, Lina," Gourry said, crossing his arms."

"I don't remember it that-"

"There was the time with the Dragon in that small town. Then there was the time with Picota…"

"Then the time with Martina," Zelgadis added.

"There the train to the Dragon Temple," Amelia said. "And the time you rescued me from bandits."

"There there was the pirates," Gourry said.

"Then fishing," Zelgadis said.

"And then the time with the Lake Dragon," Amelia added.

"And then-"

"Alright!" Lina shouted before they all could say anymore. "I think we get the picture."

"Yeah," Ed said, chuckling, "you like blowing things up."

"Along with Roy…" Eily and Nina said, looking over their shoulders.

"Back to the question," Nina said. "Why were you asking such a thing, Xellos?"

"It's just," Xellos began, "I have reason to believe this 'Roy Mustang' had come to this dimension also." Xellos turned serious, so serious it was dark. "There was a rumor among the Mazoku that a man was killing off our kind with fire coming from his hands."

"Wait!" Lina shouted. "How do you know this when you were with us the whole time?"

Xellos was about to answer when Eily answered for him. "He has a hidden antenna in his head."

"Xellos has an antenna?!" Gourry shouted, grabbing Xellos's head and looking over, repeating the same word over and over again: "Where?!"

Xellos pushed Gourry away, feeling a bit dizzy from his head getting pushed in every direction possible.

"I don't have antenna!" Xellos shouted, raising a brow in disgust.

"Aw…" Gourry said, looking quite hurt.

Lina patter his shoulder, but it seems he bounced back rather quickly.

"Well," Amelia said, "Mr. Edward and Mr. Alphonse came here, what's saying Mr. Colonel Mustang couldn't come?"

"It's just 'Colonel Mustang', Amelia," Zelgadis said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Oh," Amelia said, blushing. "Sorry…"

"But Miss Amelia does have a point," Xellos said, holding up a knowing finger, "what's to say others didn't show?"

"But," Eily whispered to Nina as the other continued to ponder of the question, "if there are others here, lets hope they're on our side."

"Think the boss gave us the wrong job to start with?" Nina asked.

"No, but if we run into trouble, we'll be in even deeper trouble then we are now…"

"What do you mean?" Nina said, raising a brow.

"Well, let me ask you this: How are we going to return everyone to their right dimension?" Eily looked to Nina. "Every minute we waste here, the dimensions come closer together."

"I might have a solution."

Eily and Nina jumped when Xellos suddenly butted into the conversation. They looked to him to see his usual, bright and yet scary, smile looking at them.

"And how is that?" Eily said, raising an eyebrow like Nina did.

Xellos raised a finger to his lips. "That's a secret!" Nina and Eily glared. "That is until we find everyone."

Nina brushed past Xellos with Eily following.

"You better not be lying," Eily said.

"Xellos doesn't lie," Nina said. "He may keep a lot of secrets, but never lies." Nina stopped walking and turned around, gripping Xellos by the collar. "But if _any _Mazoku try getting in our way"-Nina grabbed her pistol and tapped his chest-"I'll be sure to make your life very painful." Nina let Xellos go and put her pistol back in it's holster. She then walked away.

"Miss Nina sure is scary," Amelia said, shivering as she gripped Lina's arm.

"Wait until you see her fight," Eily said. "Last Halloween she got into a fight with a burly man who was 3 times her size." Eily smiled and looked back to the others. "The guy ended up in the hospital for 6 months, while she was unscathed."

Everyone had drawn to the conclusion that Nina was not one to be messed with, no matter the circumstance.

Before anyone was able to ask any questions about the incident, an explosion was heard from somewhere near them. After the sound was gone, everyone turned around and looked at Lina, figuring she was the cause of it.

"Don't look at me!" Lina shouted.

"But," Gourry said, pointing at Lina, "wasn't that you?"

"Of course not, Jellyfish Brains!" Lina said, hitting the blonde swordsman alongside his head. "I'm standing right next to you! If I had shot a fireball or anything, you would have seen it!"

"Oh, right," Gourry said, looking quite dejected.

Another explosion sounded, closer then the first. Everyone ducked for cover, but began running toward the explosion when it subsided.

"Sounds like quite the battle," Xellos said, smiling.

"Maybe it's Colonel Mustang," Edward said, "telling by all the smoke that's coming from over the trees."

"You can see that high?" Lina said, smirking. "Well, I might have underestimated you, shorty!"

"Don't call me short!"

Everyone that wasn't proceeding in the fight that was going on, continued running and making their way to the field as quickly as possible. When they were all there, everyone was surprised to see Edward was right.

The explosions came from Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, fighting what seemed to be a Mazoku.

Roy gave one last snap, sending the ugly beast to flames. Once the flames subsided, everyone saw the monster was dust.

"Colonel!" Edward shouted, running over with the others: Lina, Alphonse, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Xellos, Eily, and Nina.

"Ah," Roy said, turning around, "Fullmetal…" Roy laughed. "I figured Lieutenant Hawkeye and I were the only ones who got stuck here."

"Where is Riza?" Eily asked.

Roy crossed his arms. "We got separated awhile back." Roy looked to Edward. "Fullmetal, who are your _new _friends? And care to tell me what's going on?"

Edward gave a small glare to Roy, not really liking his mocking tone.

"We got sucked into another world," Alphonse said, before his brother could blow his short fuse. "This is Eily Reila and Nina Farron." Alphonse motioned to the two girls, who nodded to Roy.

Edward motioned his hand to the others, sighing. "And this flatty is-" before Ed could finish, Lina had bashed him on the head and continued her introduction herself.

"Name's Lina Inverse, nice to meet'cha, Colonel." Lina motioned to her friends, smiling. "These are my friends: Gourry Gabriev, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun, Zelgadis Greywords…" Lina frowned and sighed when she got to Xellos. "And this is Xellos, but you can ignore him, saying as he won't be around much."

Xellos gave a small glare to Lina, but he knew she was right. He wouldn't be around long enough to take Colonel Mustang into careful consideration.

Eily and Nina looked to Roy, only to see the man, in a rare sight, of confusion.

"This is their world," Eily said, motioning to Lina and the others.

"And you, Ed, Al, and Riza," Nina said, "got sucked into it."

Alphonse smiled. "Eily and Nina are here to take us back home, along with their friends."

"Make since, _Colonel_?" Nina asked, crossing her arms. Roy could swear he heard mockery in her voice.

Roy proceeded to do the same motion as Nina, looking like he sort of understood what was going on.

"Yes, thank you for the clarification," Roy said.

"I'd hate to ruin the lovely introductions," Xellos said, popping into the conversation, "but we have some company." Xellos then pointed to his left, making everyone turn to see three more, tough looking, Mazoku.

"Well, well," one said, laughing, "if it isn't Lord Beastmaster's lackey, Xellos." All three laughed in unison while Xellos took the insult fairly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" another monster said, this one green in color and horns on his head. "I thought Lord Beastmaster sent you on an 'errand'."

"And I'm doing it," Xellos answered, opening his narrow eyes with a smirk, sending a glare to the enemies in front of him, "unlike you, Zaleak."

Zaleak, the horned monster, growled. "For your information, _Xellos, _I was asked to get rid of that human who has been burning our kind."

Everyone turned to Roy, who shrugged, looking rather calm considering his life was getting threaten and all. But that practically happened on a daily bases, so he didn't care much.

"How many Mazoku have you killed?!" Ed and Lina shouted, Ed finally knowing how to pronounce the name.

"I lost count," Roy said with a shrug. "But my guess would be…600?" Roy smirked, walking past Nina and the others. "But I can easily-" Roy was cut off when it suddenly began raining. He looked up, as did everyone else, and then looked back to his hands. Roy snapped his fingers, cursing when only a small spark was made and then extinguished. He tried again, but failed, and he continued to do so. Each time he snapped, his face darkened, turning sadder and sadder.

"He was asking for it," Nina said, crossing her arms as she flipped her soaked hair out of her face.

"But that was quite a coincidence," Eily said.

Ed, Eily, and Nina crossed their arms, glaring at Roy.

"Useless," they all said. Roy suddenly felt like a wait had dropped on his head, screaming the words 'you're useless' over and over again.

"Why is he useless?" Amelia asked, looking to Zelgadis.

Another wait dropped on Roy's shoulders.

Zelgadis looked at Amelia, shrugging. This time around, he _didn't _have an answer, which was quite shocking.

"The gloves are what helps him start fires," Eily explained. "They are made of ignition cloth and embroidered with a alchemic Transmutation Circle. They create a spark when Roy rubs his fingers together and-"

Nina cut Eily off, continuing with the explanation. "Allow him to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air surrounding his target, raising its density to a level at which it becomes a volatile and flammable oxidizer, and creating narrow pathways of oxygen through which he can direct the ensuing flame that blossoms from the spark."

Everyone blinked blankly at Nina.

"In other words," Ed said, giving a small laugh, "if the gloves get wet then there's no spark."

"In other words, we're in trouble," Eily said, crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Zaleak shouted, seeming to be very angry at everyone ignoring him. "Enough talking! Just let us kill ya already!"

Lina sighed and stepped forward, shrugging off Gourry who was trying to stop her from doing anything rash.

"Miss Lina," Amelia said, "what are-"

"Quiet, Amelia," Lina said, serious as she continued to step forward.

Zaleak looked down, saying as he was about ten feet taller then everyone there.

"Hey, big guy!" Lina shouted, smirking. "How about you scamper off before we make this place messy?" Lina laughed. "I wouldn't want to kill ya, saying as most of your kind are already dead!"

Zaleak blinked at Lina, but soon began laughing loudly.

"That's funny!" he said. He elbowed his friends, as they joined in laughing. "Hey, guys, can you believe this? This little girl thinks she can defeat us!"

Lina froze for a moment, but didn't let the comment affect her.

"How about this, little girl"-Lina flinched at Zaleak's words-"why don't you go on home and we'll just take this guy and leave, huh?" Zaleak chuckled. "And maybe you can work on growing a bit."

Lina's hand clinched. "What…did you…just say?"

Nina and Eily looked at each other and then to Lina. "Uh-oh…"

"And I think that growing could be done in many places," the one of Zaleak's left laughed.

Lina's hands clinched harder, and she began talking under her breath.

Zaleak put a hand to his ear, bending down closing to Lina. "What's that, Little Girl? I can't hear ya."

"_Crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time…" _Lina continued with the chant.

"I think we should run," Zelgadis suggested.

"Agreed," Amelia said.

"Why should we run?" Roy, Ed, and Al all asked, but before any other questions could get asked, they were grabbed by the wrists and dragged along with the others as they began running away.

"I'll be sure to tell Beastmaster of your failure, Zaleak," Xellos said before disappearing to the wherever the others were hiding.

"Failure?" Zaleak questioned.

"_DARGON SLAVE!" _Lina shouted, sending the menacing spell towards the Mazoku

"AHH!" the Mazoku screamed as the loud explosion echoed through the place.

Everyone ducked as dust and rubble covered them. Once it settled, they looked up, seeing that the place they once stood was a crater. A large crater, and the Mazoku were no where to be seen.

"I guess they were a lot weaker then expected," Xellos said, floating in the air with a small laugh.

"You say that so calmly," Nina and Eily said.

Lina dusted off herself as she made her way toward the others, only to find her hands grabbed by Roy and Edward.

"Please teach us that!" they both said, stars in theirs eyes at just the pure imagination of learning the Dragon Slave.

"H-Huh?" Lina said, her face reddening.

"That spell was amazing!" Edward said, smiling.

"Pure power!" Roy said. "It would be quite useful in future battles! So…"

"Please teach us the Dragon Slave!" both said again, still smiling and bowing nonetheless.

Nina and Eily seemed dumbfounded at the boys' short intellect and imagination about how much destruction that spell could do. In there hands, it's probably worse then Lina shooting it everywhere.

"Idiots…" Nina and Eily muttered.

Roy and Edward soon found themselves getting pulled along by the ear, by none other then Nina and Eily. The two continued to be dragged until they finally gave up learning the Dragon Slave, or at least _said_ they were going to give up learning it.


End file.
